Suatu Sore Di Musim Gugur
by ratsu
Summary: Suatu sore penuh kenangan di sebuah taman lama. awas alur cepat. please read and review :


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T for safe, genre romance

Warning : typos, OOC, and others.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aku ingat tempat ini. Itulah kenapa aku memutuskan untuk kembali kesini setelah tujuh tahun meninggalkannya. Tapi itu bukan satu-satunya alasanku kembali ke tempat penuh kenangan ini. Apakah di antara kalian pernah mendengar sepatah kata 'rindu'? Itulah alasannya. Belakangan ini aku sering bermimpi tentang tempat ini, juga bermimpi tentang dia. Aku merindukan dia, sahabatku. Dan di tempat ini tersimpan banyak kenangan masa-masa itu. Mengunjunginya seolah memutar kembali sebuah film lama. Aku begitu menyukai sensasi nostalgia seperti itu.

.

Aku ingat, dulu aku pernah duduk berdua dengannya disini. Di sebuah taman di samping SMU. Ketika itu sudah waktu musim gugur. Pepohonan gersang dengan dedaunan berwarna kemerahan, angin yang berhembus kencang, dan langit yang berwarna abu-abu gelap menjadi latar belakang momen itu tapi tak sedikitpun menyurutkan kehangatan dalam hati. Aku pun masih mengingat apa yang dia ucapkan kala itu. Saat itu, dia menceritakan masa kecilnya yang suram. Kekerasan fisik mewarnai kisah yang dia ceritakan nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Aku tertegun lagi, seolah berdiri di ambang pintu menuju sebuah kenangan. Rasanya seperti aku akan membalik halaman-halaman buku kehidupanku menuju sebuah bab tentangnya. Itupun rasanya sulit. Dadaku terasa sesak. Seolah bagian yang akan kubuka adalah bab terkelam. Padahal, bab ini adalah salah satu momen terindah dalam hidupku yang mana telah menorehkan sebuah kesan di hatiku.

.

Angin menghembus rambut pirangku yang terurai bebas. Angin itu membawa pula sekumpulan daun-daun kering. Angin membawa perubahan pada daun-daun tak berdaya itu. Aku menyadari aku telah berubah banyak daripada dulu ketika masih remaja. Kini poni panjangku dipotong sepanjang alis dan aku pun telah bisa dibilang sukses menjadi seorang 'individu'. Aku memiliki pekerjaan sebagai dokter dengan prestasi yang bagus dan telah memiliki rumah sendiri. Tergolong sukses, bukan?

.

Tapi entah kenapa belakangan ini aku sering hampa... Seolah tidak ada semangat untuk hidup dan menjalani rutinitas itu.

.

Aku menyusuri jalan sepanjang taman ini. Berusaha mengingat semua momen-momen itu. Aku memanggil kembali semua kenangan itu, berharap dia disini. Pandanganku memburam. Kuputuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman yang dikotori dedaunan kering. Aku menghela nafas, ternyata cuaca semakin dingin. Semoga tidak turun hujan, aku ingin disini lebih lama lagi. Dan perlahan ku pejamkan mataku. Berusaha untuk menikmati kedamaian ini sejenak.

.

"Ino," sebuah suara memanggilku dari kejauhan.

Siapa?

Ini bukan halusinasiku kan?

Aku membuka mata perlahan dan di depanku sudah berdiri sesosok pria.

"Shika," bisikku.

"Sedang apa kau tidur disini? Kurang kerjaan ya?" tanyanya sinis.

Aku tersenyum. "Kebetulan ingin nostalgia disini. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini, Shika kun?"

Shikamaru menyeringai, mempertontokan barisan giginya yang rapi.

"Kebetulan saja ingin disini," jawabnya sambil menatapku tajam.

.

Aku mulai berdiri dan merapikan bajuku. Kini aku berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Rasanya jutaan kata ingin keluar dari mulutku. Ingin meledak, mengeluarkan seribu tanya, dan seribu ungkapan-ungkapan itu. Tetapi, melihat ekspresi datar Shika membuatku terpaksa urung melakukannya.

"Kau berubah, Ino," katanya. Wajahnya masih minim ekspresi. Aku pun heran, apakah dia selama ini bergaul dengan Sasuke atau Gaara?

"Berubah bagaimana? Aku kan masih Ino, belum menjadi segendut Chouji!" candaku.

Shikamaru terlihat tersenyum seiring langkahnya menyusuri jalan setapak ini. Aku pun mengikutinya.

.

Daun-daun kering yang dihembus angin musim gugur jatuh semakin cepat seiring detakan jantungku. Ribuan kupu-kupu mengelilinginya dan menaburkan bibit-bibit kebahagiaan. Aku tak mengira akan bertemu Shikamaru disini. Aku pun iseng bertanya.

"Eh, Shika, ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sering teringat tempat ini akhir-akhir ini?"

"Hn. Dan soal janji itu..."

"Eh? Janji? Janji apa?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Dulu..." dia berhenti sejenak. "Kita pernah mengucap janji sepulang sekolah saat sore hari."

Aku tertegun sejenak. Berusaha mengingat.

"Ketika itu kau baru saja menangis karena Sasuke bergandengan tangan dengan Sakura. Saat itu kau bilang... Shika, ayo bertemu lagi disini nanti di tanggal yang sama," lanjutnya.

Aku tertegun. Perlahan, mozaik-mozaik akan peristiwa itu terkumpul menjadi satu membentuk sebuah kenangan yang teringat.

"Setiap tahun aku kesini setelah kelulusan SMA... pada tanggal yang sama seperti hari ini. Selama itu pula kau tak pernah datang... Aku mencarimu tujuh tahun ini," ucapnya.

Aku semakin tertegun. Berjuta tanya memenuhi pikiranku. Aku memutuskan untuk tetap diam begitu kulihat bibir Shikamaru bergerak lagi membentuk kata-kata.

"Kukira kau tak pernah menepati janji dan kulihat hari ini kau telah berubah..."

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Seolah tidak percaya bahwa pria di depanku ini benar-benar Shikamaru yang kukenal dulu. Dia tak seperti dulu lagi. Dia pun telah berubah. Kami sama-sama berubah. Dan, demi Tuhan, aku tahu cintaku padanya yang mengubahku.

"Kau juga berubah, Shika. Kau jadi puitis dan banyak bicara. Dulu kan, kau lebih suka berkomentar 'hn' dan bersikap sangat cuek," komentarku.

Mendengar itu, Shika menggenggam tanganku.

"Kau menjadi lebih dewasa, Ino."

"Darimana kau tahu? Padahal kita belum satu jam mengobrol."

"Dari sorot matamu, senyummu, auramu pun berbeda."

.

Mendengar untaian kata-kata itu, membuatku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Seribu tanya memenuhi kepalaku. Dan, parahnya aku tak tahu harus menanyakannya atau tidak. Apakah dia menungguku selama tujuh tahun ini? Apakah dia mencariku? Tidak tahukah dia sudah lebih dari separuh hidupku kuhabiskan untuk mencintainya? Detak jantungku masih berpacu tapi hatiku mulai resah.

.

Akhirnya, dengan sekali gerakan ku kecup pipi kirinya. Bagaikan daya kejut listrik, dia terkejut dan memandangku penuh tanya. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena dia berhasil meraih wajahku untuk mendekati wajahnya dan kedua bibir pun bersentuhan. Bisa kurasakan, bibirnya yang lembut menekan bibirku. Dia mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku. Itu bukan ciuman yang dramatis, bukan yang bergairah, itu adalah ciuman sepasang sahabat yang saling mencintai sejak lama dan ciuman itu adalah perwujudan setiap tetes kerinduan yang disatukan melalui bibir kami.

.

Shika menggandeng pergelangan tanganku seiring langkah kami menyusuri taman luas ini. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap. Tidak ada pertanyaan yang ditanyakan. Benar-benar hanya kebisuan. Kebisuan yang indah. Beribu-ribu spektrum warna oranye dan coklat menghiasi kemanapun mata memandang sekeliling. Kupu-kupu berwarna kelabu mengiringi langkah kami. Bulatan kemerahan di sisi barat langit melatarbelakangi suasana sore ini. Dan, aku tahu, langit merekam semua kejadian sore ini. Menyimpannya dalam kotak manis untuk kelak dibuka kembali.

.

.

* * *

><p>what do you think? :)<p>

silahkan beri saran, kritik, dsb, ini fic comeback saya :)

saya akan nerima semua kritik yang ada silahkan pencet tombol yang dibawah ini :D


End file.
